Silly No More
Silly No More is the second half of the third episode from the fourth season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At Pa Grape's store, Pa is telling a broccoli woman, named Mrs. Kowalski, that a new shampoo will really give her the volume she's looking for, then tells her to have a nice day after she gives him a dollar. After Pa places the dollar in the cash register, a cowboy hat suddenly falls on top of the cash register, before it is revealed that Larry is buying the cowboy hat. Pa asks Larry if there are any fun plans today, Larry answering that he's going to Madame Blueberry's for tea and crumpets, though Pa is unsure that a cowboy hat is appropriate for tea and crumpets, but Larry can only laugh, thinking it to be a joke. Pa tells Larry that he is silly, while Larry is wearing the cowboy hat and proudly says, "That's me! Silly Larry!" Laura then enters the store but ends up tripping and falling down, hurting herself as a result. Larry then comes up to Laura and greets her with, "Hey there, little pilgrim! What's gotcha feelin' down?" Laura starts crying while saying that she fell and scraped her knee, which Larry is sympathetic to hear, before telling her to watch him. Larry then goes behind the sardine display and starts making silly faces, which Laura starts giggling at. Larry still makes silly faces at Laura to cheer her up, before poking his head through the front of the sardine display and says, "Sardine Larry Sandwich!" before using a pair of sardine cans like a mouth then goes back into the sardines again and lifts up the whole display, but it falls down on top of him, before he comes out from under the sardine cans again. After Larry finishes his little act, Laura starts laughing, asking Larry how he knew that would cheer her up, Larry answering that the Bible says, "Do to others as you would have them do to you," further saying that he knows that's what he'd have someone do for him if he was down. Laura thanks Larry for being so silly while Larry tells her that it's what he does best, then leaves the store after that while wearing the cowboy hat again. Larry approaches Madame Blueberry's house and rings the doorbell, as Madame Blueberry answers it and asks Larry to what she owes the pleasure. Larry answers that he's come for tea and crumpets, which Madame Blueberry is happy to hear, though tells Larry that she's not sure that the cowboy hat is appropriate. Larry says that he's always wondered why it can't be tea and trumpets before he pulls out a trumpet and blows into it rather loudly, which surprises Madame Blueberry, who then tells Larry that she's not sure how to put this, then tells him that he's acting too silly for tea and crumpets. Larry is surprised from hearing this, before Madame Blueberry further tells him that she takes tea and crumpets very seriously. Larry tells her that he can be serious before he takes Madame Blueberry's tea and downs it all in one gulp and starts gargling the tea, which he calls "Serious tea gargling", then swallows the tea before adding, "Serious tea drinking. Yummy, yummy, in my tummy". However, Madame Blueberry tells Larry that this is too silly for tea and crumpets then goes back inside her house again. Larry tries saying that he's not too silly and that he can show Madame Blueberry how serious he can be, and that he will only be serious, and that he will be silly no more. At Bob and Larry's house, Bob is reading a book, before Larry comes up to him, telling him that he needs him to un-silly him. Bob is confused, before Larry tells him, "I need you to find my silly and remove it!" Bob asks Larry if he's asking him to teach him how to be serious, which Larry decides is a much better way of saying it, but Bob is not sure about this, before Larry says that if he becomes serious, then no more riding bikes on the ceiling, which is what convinces Bob to teach Larry how to be serious. At Pa Grape's store, Larry is pushing a shopping cart, while Bob is giving Larry his first serious lesson, which is that serious people eat more than just sardines. Larry is surprised when Bob tells him this before fainting from shock, before Bob comes up to him and adds that "serious people eat all kinds of things", then says to do some serious grocery shopping. Larry regains consciousness before agreeing with Bob, before he takes control of the shopping cart and starts pushing it, with Bob on it, collecting as many various foodstuffs as he can. However, because Larry was pushing the shopping cart too fast, Bob tries telling Larry to stop, before jumping off the shopping cart and stopping it, sending Larry and the cart flying until the shopping cart lands on Bob's head. Bob tells Larry that another part of being serious is not riding on the backs of shopping carts. Larry then picks himself up and says, "But wearing them like hats is okay?" before Bob shakes the shopping cart off his head. Larry is about to eat a can of sardines that he is holding, but Bob takes the sardines away from him and gives him his second serious lesson, which is eating with manners. Bob and Larry approach the food counter, while Bob tells Larry to try eating his lunch with poise and elegance, which Larry says will not be a problem eating with poise and elegance. However, Larry then asks who Poise and Elegance are, though Bob simply tells Larry not to get food on his face, which Larry decides to do. Pa gives a sandwich to Larry, who picks up the sandwich and starts nibbling on it, while Bacon Bill praises Larry for such "serious sandwich eating", while Larry says that sandwiches are serious business. However, Ichabeezer disagrees with Larry's method of serious eating and tells Larry that if he wants to see some serious eating, then to watch him, before he starts rapidly slurping his soup, while Larry starts rapidly nibbling his sandwich once more, Bacon Bill cheering them both on. Larry and Ichabeezer still continue their eating, while pressing against each other, until Ichabeezer spills his soup all over himself, complaining about soup down his golf pants. Ichabeezer then leaves while Larry still resumes nibbling at his sandwich once more. Later, Bob and Larry leave Pa Grape's store, while Bob tells Larry that he's just about fully serious, which prompts Larry to answer, "I extend all gratitude in your direction". Bob then gives Larry his third serious lesson, which is for Larry to ride his bike home without getting distracted or doing crazy tricks or anything silly, and that if he can do that, then he'd be truly serious. Larry then says "That honor shall be mine", before he gets onto his bike and starts riding it, but stops when he sees Junior doing wheelies on his bike, asking Larry to come join him. Despite this, Larry repeats what Bob told him about riding seriously, before he rides on once more. Larry then rides past where there is a monster truck next to a ramp, the monster truck being driven by Mr. Lunt, which Larry is excited to see as he approaches the ramp. Larry is about to drive towards the ramp, but quickly veers away at the last second, remembering what Bob told him, relieved that he didn't do anything crazy. Larry finally arrives home without being distracted while riding his bike, before Bob catches up to him. Larry then opens the door for Bob, who thanks him, while saying that he thinks he's going to like serious Larry, before Larry says, "It's been an honor studying under you, Robert", as he closes the door afterwards. Later that night, Mayor Archibald, Petunia, and Madame Blueberry and when Mayor Archibald knocks on the door, Larry answers it while wearing a bow tie, as Madame Blueberry greets Larry and asks him if he wanted to see them about something. Larry then tells the trio that he is serious now, Madame Blueberry saying that she can see that, then asks Larry if he invited them over just to tell them that, but Larry, despite saying that it's not a terrible idea, says that he actually invited them over for tea and crumpets. Larry then politely asks Mayor Archibald, Petunia, and Madame Blueberry to come in, which they do, before Larry then comes in after them, and tells Madame Blueberry if she noticed that he called her by her full name, instead of "Madame B", "M.B. Berry", "Berry Berry Quite Contrary", or "Blue Bitty Berry Bitty Boo". Larry politely asks the trio to sit, which they do, before Larry pours the tea in separate cups and offers them to the guests. Mayor Archibald takes a sip of the tea, but in doing so, realizes that it's just water, which prompts Larry to answer that he doesn't know how to make tea. Petunia then asks Larry if he just invited them over for water and crumpets, which Mayor Archibald and Madame Blueberry laugh about, but Larry, because he became serious and is no longer silly, angrily asks if that was a joke, which he deems too silly. Because of that, Larry picks up a clipboard that has pictures of Mayor Archibald, Petunia, and Madame Blueberry on it, before putting a check mark next to Petunia's picture. Larry then says that silliness will not be tolerated and that if they're silly, then they get a check mark, while Mayor Archibald worriedly asks what happens when they get too many check marks. However, Larry tells him that it is silly to question the check marks before he also gives Mayor Archibald a check mark as well. Larry then tells the guests to enjoy their serious tea before it gets too cold, before he sips his water, which Mayor Archibald, Petunia, and Madame Blueberry also do as well. Larry asks Petunia how the flower business is going, Petunia answering, "Blooming" then laughs about it, but this causes Larry to give Petunia another check mark. Madame Blueberry then asks Larry if she can have two sugars because she has a bit of a sweet tooth, but this also prompts Larry to give Madame Blueberry a check mark. Mayor Archibald is about to sneeze, but stops after a few seconds, while Larry tells him that "fake sneezes are silly" before also giving Mayor Archibald another check mark. The guests resume drinking their water, but Petunia drops her spoon, as Larry gives her another check mark for doing so. Mayor Archibald gets another feeling that he's about to sneeze, but stops again, while Larry gives him another check mark for doing so. Madame Blueberry takes another sip of her water, before Larry tells her that her pinkie is not up and gives her another check mark for that, then gives more check marks to the guests. This time, Mayor Archibald sneezes for real, which propels him right into the air and through the ceiling before landing on the couch again, which Larry gives him another check mark for. This time, Madame Blueberry has had enough, telling Larry that she would never treat him this way then asks him if this is how he wants to be treated, before she goes to leave, while Mayor Archibald and Petunia also leave as well, Petunia saying goodbye to Larry, while Mayor Archibald is about to do so, but sneezes again, which propels him backwards once again, while Larry is saddened that his serious attitude drove his guests away. Up in Larry's room, Larry is upside-down, while Bob asks him how tea was, Larry answering that Madame Blueberry doesn't think he's serious, but rather ridiculous. Bob tells Larry that he can go back to silly again, as Larry falls off his bed, then says that he shall now return to silly Larry, but when trying to do so, is still serious, which Bob acknowledges. Larry laments that it's no use because he's gone too far and that his seriousness won't leave, thinking that it's stuck, then says that he shall be serious for the rest of his days, before exiting his room, while Bob says, "That is so silly". Larry hops through the town center, not paying mind to Rooney chasing after Mr. Fuzzyface, thinking them to be so silly, before he continues on. Larry then passes by Jimmy and Jerry, who are playing with a teddy bear, Jimmy greeting Larry, but Larry tells them that he does not want to play with their teddy bear. Jimmy tells Larry that it's his teddy bear because he let him and Jerry borrow it, then asks Larry if he wants it back, but Larry says, "I do not desire to have Mr. Wigglenose's attendance any longer", deeming it much too silly, before he continues on again. After Larry has left, Jimmy says that he misses silly Larry, while Jerry adds, "Seriously". Bacon Bill is flying around in the air in his Shark Rocket, before landing in front of Larry, as he greets Larry, but Larry tells him that he does not want to ride on his Shark Rocket, which he also deems too silly. Bacon Bill then tells Larry that he was going to ask him where his Shark Rocket, before Larry tells him that he's riding it, which Bacon Bill finally notices as he thanks Larry, before flying off in his Shark Rocket again, but crashes again, while Larry says, "Much too silly" before he continues on again. Larry continues on, just as Laura rides past him on her bike as she greets him, but Larry can only say, "Bicycles, so silly". Laura then rides back and asks Larry why he's so serious-looking, Larry answering that he's sad because he became so serious that he can never be silly again and that he doesn't know what to do. Laura tells Larry that if she was stuck being serious, she knows what she would want someone to do for her, which prompts Larry to ask Laura what that would be. Laura answers that it would be sing a silly song, before she starts singing a song about doing lots of silly things together, such as making silly faces, dancing silly, and more, all while helping Larry be silly again. After the song ends, Larry is back to being silly again as he thanks Laura for breaking his seriousness, before Laura reminds him to "Do unto others", because he taught her that by being silly, before Larry says, "Let's get silly", before he and Laura laugh after that. Characters *Bob *Larry *Junior Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Laura Carrot *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb *Ichabeezer *Bacon Bill Fun Facts Explanations *Someone who says they have a sweet tooth means they have fondness for sweet foods. Remarks *Bacon Bill's color changed in the shot after he lands the shark rocket. *Larry criticized Archibald for being silly, which is ironic since Archibald in the early episodes of VeggieTales often criticizes Larry for his Silly Songs being silly. *Despite drinking, there's no liquid in both Bacon Bill's glass and Ichabeezer's bowl. Strangely, soup is seen after Ichabeezer spills himself. Goofs *Larry's eyebrows clip through his cowboy hat. *Black can be seen on Larry when trying to get stuff at the store. Inside References *This is the second episode reveals Laura has a broken bone, the first being Lie-Monade. *The way Larry wears the cowboy hat when entering Blueberry's house is done similarly like in The Water Buffalo Song. *The images on Larry's clipboard are from Petunia's Not Funny. *This is another instance of crumpets. *Bob is seen reading a book about gardening. He previously mentioned in Larry's Cardboard Thumb that he's good at it. *The mustaches Larry and Laura were seen with are Motato's and Tom Celeriac's. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry